The Life and Times of Lily and James Potter
by FinlayHarper
Summary: A threeshot. The wedding of James Potter and Lily Evans, Lily telling James she's pregnant and The birth of Harry : pairings JP/LE and RL/SB
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings; Nervous James, a snog, suggested lemon. **

**Characters; James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew. **

**Pairings; James/Lily, Remus/Sirius**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; It's James and Lily's Wedding day – enough said :)**

**I decided to write this because I went to my Cousins wedding yesterday, so this story is for Mr and Mrs Johnston :)**

**A/N; The Sirius/Remus relationship, is just a ship, there is nothing indicated by it, so please stop with the questions about there relationship, please! **

* * *

><p>James ran his hands down his jacket breathing deeply; he was going to marry Lily Evans, the girl he's loved since he was eleven, the girl he'd finally got, the girl who was going to be his wife.<p>

"Nervous?" the voice of Sirius Black, James' best man, best friend said. James looked at Sirius via the mirror and shrugged slightly "You're nervous? Prongs? The Famous James Potter?"

"Yeah, don't rub it in" James said as he straightened his tie. Sirius chuckled and slapped his hands onto James' shoulders.

"All you have to do is say I do" Sirius said then met James' eye line via the mirror, James chuckled.

"And the vows" James replied then sighed "Would you ever do it Padfoot? Get married? Honestly" James asked looking at Sirius over his shoulder. Sirius laughed a little bark-like then brushed James' shoulders.

"Like they'd allow it" Sirius said "Not only are we both men but he's a werewolf" Sirius chuckled "The Minster of Magic would probably have a fit" Sirius chuckled lightly as James shrugged.

"Mr Potter you are wanted" Remus said coming into the little holding room, James' breathing hitched and he froze for a mila-second then he followed Remus out, he followed Remus and Sirius down the aisle seeing many of his family and friends then Lily's family and friends. He smiled nodding then stood awaiting his wife-to-be.

The organ started up and James turned slightly seeing the bridesmaids and the pageboys, the flower girl then the bride herself, Lily was a vision in white, she looked extraordinary. James' mouth dropped lightly, no wonder he loved this woman.

She reached James and took his hand after passing back her bouquet.

"You okay?" Lily whispered to James.

"Never better" he whispered back

…

"Now if anybody has any reason for these two to not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace" The Priest said.

James bit his lip, begging Sirius not to say anything, when he didn't he let out a little breath of relief.

…

"I James Potter, take the Lily Evans to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth" James said then breathed deeply relieved that he got it out without stumbling.

Then it was Lily's turn

"I Lily Evans, take the James Potter to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth" Lily grinned at James who was grinning back.

"Now James please take the ring and place it on Lily's third finger and repeat after me" The Priest said.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." James said then slipped the ring on Lily's third finger.

"Is that on securely?" the Priest asked, James nodded then smiled.

"Now Lily please take the ring and place it on James' third and repeat after me" The Priest said.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Lily said then slipped the ring on James' third finger.

"You may now kiss the bride" the Priest said, James grinned childishly then connected his and Lily's lips.

"I love you Lily Potter"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings; Nervous James, the 'S' word, **

**Characters; James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew. **

**Pairings; James/Lily, Remus/Sirius**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Lily has an announcement to make, but how'll James take it. **

**Yes there is a Doctor Who quote in this :)**

* * *

><p>"She seems a bit, distance right now" James voiced to the Marauders, he was sitting in his front room having a Butter Beer with his friends whilst Lily was out running errands.<p>

"Maybe she's pregnant" Remus said, coursing three sets of eyes to look at him, he took a gulp off his Butter Beer and coughed it up. "What it's a suggestion" Remus half squealed. That coursed two sets of eyes to turn to James.

"Well?" Sirius asked, James frowned.

"Well what? She hasn't said anything to me!"

"No, have you let the dragon out its cage?" Sirius asked, James frowned in thought then his eyes widened.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "We've been married _quite _a while; we've been together _quite _a few years, we've, we've done things…" James said then threw his head back "…Not recently though" he admitted then looked at the exchanged look between his friends. "What?"

"How long for Prongs?" Remus queried moving forward on his seat

"About, three, maybe four weeks" James replied. "Shit" he said then slid his hands down his face.

"Oh James-y boy you're going to be a daddy" Sirius said, James frowned then gulped.

"I didn't think I'd see the day, James Potter a father" Remus said shaking his head. James slid his glasses off rubbing his eyes.

"But, I'm sensible all the time" James whined then paused.

"Oh penny in the air" Sirius said

"That night last month…"

"Penny dropped" Sirius said chuckling then gained a shush from Remus.

"What happened a month ago?" Remus asked moving forward on the seat.

"I suppose we'd had quite a bit of Firewhiskey, we were a bit tipsy, a bit randy…"

"Oh don't finish that story" Remus said shaking his head.

"James Potter" Sirius said then stood and hit James' shoulders "Good Luck"

* * *

><p>"James?" he heard his wife call, James awoke quickly – the Marauders had left about an hour before and James had fallen asleep, he blamed the Butter Beer. He awoke then saw the shock of red hair of his wife in front of him.<p>

"Hello" he said then yawned and slipped on his glasses sitting up.

"Busy day?" she asked laughing, James shrugged sitting up properly.

"Reasonable. I blame the Butter Beer" James said chuckling. Lily smiled and sat opposite him on the bed with her legs crossed.

"I have something I need to tell you" Lily started carefully, "Right you know when I said I was running a few errands" Lily began slowly, James nodded frowning "Well I sort of went to St Mungo's" Lily admitted, James frowned.

"Why? Are you sick? Are you okay? Will you be okay?" he questioned quickly, but even as he asked he could hear what Remus and Sirius had said earlier, could it be true, could Lily be pregnant.

"No, no James, listen to me" Lily said laying her finger on James' lips. "You remember that night a month ago?" Lily queried, James nodded then chuckled happily. "Well…" she gulped lightly then crested her stomach. "Well…" she said again then looked up at James.

"I'm pregnant" she said quickly then looked up at James as realisation hit him his mouth formed a 'O' since he couldn't actually get any physical words out, damn Moony and Padfoot!

"Oh" James finally choked out, Lily nodded as James let at very least hundred different situations run through his head. "Fantastic" James said then smiled at Lily, she frowned as he knelt up and hugged her

"Fantastic!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings; Just a pregnancy and a fiarly serious James. **

**Characters; James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew. **

**Pairings; James/Lily, **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

* * *

><p>James sat beside Lily watching her crest her swollen stomach as the remaining Marauders sat around all sat with a pumpkin juice (mostly because Lily had threatened if they drank butter beer or fire whiskey whilst she couldn't they'd get their wrath)<p>

"I'm just saying, we could name him that..." James stated and Lily sighed.

"We are not calling our little boy, actual proof I had sex with Lily Evans" Lily said exasperated, this was the third time she'd denied James of this in-particular name.

"What do you want to call him Lily?" Remus queried.

"Harry" she replied "Harry, James" she added looking sideways at James who grinned. Remus chuckled

"I think James likes that idea" Remus said as Sirius laughed.

"I don't see why you can't name him Sirius" Sirius stated. James laughed then looked at Lily who shook her head with a somewhat warning look.

"Our second child" James said

"I'll hold you to that Jim" Sirius said as Lily looked a little astounded.

"SECOND!" She said dramatically as James laughed.

"Well I'm ready to go again" James stated nodding excitedly as Sirius approved of the statement and thought it necessary to high-five James, much to Lily's disapproval.

She went to shout at him but instead gripped her stomach.

"Ah" she moaned then hissed slightly as with her right hand grabbed hold of James' arm.

"What? What's up?" James asked alarmed as Remus jumped up taking James' hand and standing him up.

"She's in labour – get her to St Mungos"

"Labour" James said then froze. Remus rolled his eyes and helped Lily stand.

"Come on" he urged then helped Lily. Whilst Sirius attended to James, shaking his shoulders then slapping him.

"Fuck Sirius"

"Drink this" Sirius said quickly then held up a shot of fire whiskey; James did so throwing it back then gaged slightly. Then he followed in the direction Remus and Lily went.

James was sat his hands together rubbing nervously, as he sat in the waiting room of St Mungos, Sirius was sat beside him with his hand on James' shoulder. Whilst Remus was in the delivery room and James didn't have a clue what to do.

"I can't be a father" James stated as Sirius half laughed

"You don't need to change, you can still be as childish as you are now" Sirius said simply "Until he gets old enough to say Dad your embarrassing me" Sirius said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"But I'll be a crap father" James said as he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"Prongs you listen to me" Sirius said and James looked at him "You'll be a brilliant father, that kid will have the best father ever" he stated, James shook his head as Remus came out wiping his brow.

"James, you're a father" he announced and James turned to him.

"I'm a, I'm a" he began then stood on unsteady legs, he followed Remus into the delivery room then saw his wife, his Lily sat holding a little bundle of blankets. He walked towards her trying not to let the tears out then laughed.

Lily looked up at him and smiled then offered the little boy to him, James took him moving the blanket so he could see his little boys face.

"He's got your eyes" James said with the laugh to his voice but a single tear running down his cheek.

"I love you Harry James Potter"


End file.
